Don't Cry Mercy
by waterbendergirl
Summary: Theon x Ramsay- not a happy ending


Don't Cry Mercy One Shot Theon's point of view Ramsay was sitting across from me, looking down at the floor. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I won't ever hurt you… no matter what happens." Ramsay's eyes remained glued to the floor. I leaped out of my chair and gave him a hug. "I love you Ramsay." I wanted to say more but words didn't come out. Ramsay returned the hug. We started to kiss, still hugging...well more like rubbing. I broke the kiss to see Ramsay smile. Sure enough I saw Ramsay's smile. I could feel my cheeks turn red. I knew deep inside that the world wouldn't want us together; two males together. Surely I would be hung if someone found it. Lord Bolton would probably would hurt him. I won't let that happen. I continued our kiss, Ramsay not delaying to kiss back. Ramsay bit my lip multiple times. Seven Hells it hurts, "Ramsay, can you not bit me." He sighed "Theon I am now your master. You must obey." I sighed. "Don't tell me you are regretting staying with me a not leaving your sister." "Ramsay, please don't bring that up." "Oh come on Theon, I'm only joking." I felt a small pinch in my gut. Ramsay certainly had a unique way of showing his love, but that's why I love him. Ramsay gave me a mischievous grin. The sun was beginning to set, Ramsay and I went to bed. I started to undress, but before I could Ramsay said "As your master I force you to follow me." I laughed "You're not my master." "Sure I am" "Ramsay you are my lover, not my bloody master" "You'll see" What was he up to. That kinky bastard. He flexed out a finger beckoning me to follow him. I followed Ramsay down a stairway that seemed to last forever. The light was getting darker and darker the further we went down. Finally we made it to the bottom. Before my eyes could adjust to the darkness, my body was forced into a wooden structure. The impact of the wood and my skin burned. I felt rope wrap around my wrists. "RAMSAY." "I'm your master remember that." The sound of his voice was wicked. It must all be some kind of his weird ways of showing he loves me. Before I could think of a explanation a stinging pain pierced my hand. I screamed "RAMSAY WHAT'S GOING ON." He didn't respond, I heard a faint laugh. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark. I could see what the pain was coming from. A knife was penetrated my hand, blood already oozing out of the wound. I was too stunned to talk, a small tear raced down my cheek. Ramsay pulled the knife from my hand. I shrieked, a tear to parallel my previous one. "Ramsay, w-what are you doing?" Ramsay took the blade, now covered in blood, and licked it. "A master can do whatever they want to their slave." He stabbed the knife into my other hand, blood rapidly coming out. I cried "please stop, Ramsay." He twirled the knife is his hand, his smile no longer playful, there was blood lust. He took the knifed on gently placed it on my lower arm. He deepened the knife "Ramsay, don't. Please." Ramsay tilted the knife, still in my skin. Before I could let out a scream of fear, Ramsay took the knife and swiftfully peeled layers of skin. As if peeling a potato there was a long strip of missing flesh. "Ramsay please stop! If you love me, please stop, PLEASE." Ramsay laughed "don't you see, I 'm doing this because I love you. He placed a hand covered in my blood on my cheek. He planted a kiss on my other cheek, it was so conflicting. The kiss was full of love, yet the pain was despicable.~ Three Days passed ~ Theon was hurt beyond physical repair. Dry blood stained his bare chest, fresh blood stained his face. Ramsay cut a line across his forehead. Theon ran out of tears, he nearly cried for three days straight. There was no more love for Ramsay, pure hatred. Ramsay kissed his lips, Theon could still feel that Ramsay did love him. Ramsay was in love, yet he was a monster. "Theon, lets clean you up and come back to this later. In Ramsay's twisted mind Theon still loved him. Ramsay undid Theon's bindings. Theon crashed into the ground. Theon's legs were practically paralyzed. "I love you Theon." Theon laid on the ground waiting for the feeling in his legs to come back to him, while Ramsay hugged Theon. One hour passed like this. Theon had his feeling back not only in the legs but in his arms. Theon without hesitation grabbed Ramsay and pushed him on the wood structure, where Theon was tortured. Before Ramsay could react Theon had bound his arms in. "Theon?" Theon grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed Ramsay in his left hand. Ramsay gasped "Theon what's going on? I'm your master, release me." Theon pulled out the knife "don't you get it I'm doing what you did to me, MONSTER" "I did nothing wrong" "Don't make me laugh" "I love you Theon" "I know, for a while I loved you too." Theon stabbed Ramsay's other hand. Ramsay shouted in pain. Theon recited every wound Ramsay gave to him. Ramsay cried just as much as Theon. The betrayal was just as bad. Theon became a monster. Instead of three days passing it took three minutes. Theon didn't take his time. Theon etched the pain into Ramsay. "Theon please kill me. If you hate me so much then why are you doing what I did? Kill me" "I'll show you I'm different. I'll let you have mercy." Theon shoved the knife deep into Ramsay's stomach. Ramsay screamed, blood started to drip from his mouth. "I love you Theon"  
Theon didn't know what he just did. It didn't process in his head he is killing Ramsay. The way Ramsay looked made Theon feel as if he went back in time. Before the torture, when there was love. Theon regretted everything these past three days. Ramsay bled out. Theon hugged Ramsay, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you. Don't leave me!" Theon kissed Ramsay. They loved each other even after the conflict. Ramsay's head began to fall. Ramsay died. Theon knew, yet he refused to let that happen. There was nothing he could do though. Theon forgave but he didn't realize it until afterward. 


End file.
